Afterlife
by EverlastingBella
Summary: Hey there. So this is my very first fanfiction in english. (my mothertongue is german) I'm really sorry for a few mistakes in there It's a Loki/Reader fanfiction. so just put in your name at the if you don' like Loki X Reader stories, don't read it ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Every now and then, it was a battle for me, walking through the streets. And that THEY were watching me, won't made it easier. My name is _. _ _. Since I'm 12, I live in the S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters.  
It was very hard to control my powers and I've created a lot of problems. Since I can remember, I have these skills. Telekinesis and mind reading. Thanks to S.H.I.E.L.D, I've started them to accept and control. After many studies and tests, they still could not explain, where my powers came from. I was under constant observation... Understandably.

When I was upset, angry or sad, my forces were stronger than my will and it might be that I do some damage. The worst thing happened so far, was in the school. Yes, after an argument with a few peopl - I already was the freak of the school - my feelings where no longer under my control and it ended with a big school-explosion and about 130 people partly heavily injured. This was the day where I got S.H.I.E.L.D's attention.

I was torn from my thoughts when my phone rang. There was Fury. He ordered me back to the headquarters. Apparently, it was to discuss something important. I immediately went on the way, and when I arrived in the common room, Natasha, Clint, Bruce, Steve and Tony were already there. When I sat down, Fury and Thor entered the room. All were surprised at seeing Thor. It has been a year when he was last here. "Old House, what are you doing here?" asked Tony laughing and knocked Thor on the shoulder "Stark. We have to discuss a lot." Thor said. "Will you please" it came from Fury and all sat down.

"It concerns Loki" Thor began and a murmur went through the room "We know that you don't like him, but it is father's desire that he placed despite his deeds in security." "There are riots in Asgard," said Thor. "The people want to see Loki dead." "Therefore Odin has asked itself, to bring him down to Earth." said Fury. "Therefore we will accommodate Loki in the stark Tower, until everything has calmed down in Asgard" "What? Last time, where he was in my Tower, I was 6 months working to renovate this..." Tony was a little bit angry, and the otheres don't looked very happy. "I ask you... Loki is no danger. His powers were blocked and father took his voice. He will not make any problems." said Thor and looked dolefully in the round. "Okay... but if something happends, S.H.I.E.L.D assumes the costs. Is that clear?" muttered Tony and Thor grinned. "Thanks Tony" "I ask you other too to live there. At least in the beginning, just to be sure to go." Said Fury, by meaning all of us.

Against our willing we approved...

So it was called to pack our stuff now and then we started to the stark Tower.

Good that the tower was this big, So everyone got his own room. With a sigh, I laid on the bed and looked at the ceiling.

Loki would come again. I feel a little but uneasy about this, but i'm also sooo excited.

I never met him, but of course, I've got told very much. And unfortunately, something positive was not really there. Suddenly, the voice of Jarvis rang out. "Mrs _, you are expected on the roof. Mr. Stark wishes your presence."

Whas it so far? I jumped up and went to the evelator, which should bring me to the top floor. On the way, Clint, Natasha, and Bruce rose in too. The rest waited for us.

"So, let the fun begin…" it came from Tony and he opened the portal that he had built and was connected to the Bi-forst. Only a bit later, Thor stood ahead of us, together with Loki.

I hit the hands in front of my mouth in shook. He looked horrible.

I really didn't understand the aspect of Odin. On the one hand, he wanted to protect Loki, and on the other hand Loki got so badly mutilated? Yes, Loki was immortal, but gods feel pain too…, and so what it looked like, Loki must had awful ones. Some wounds still bled. The others looked light shocked too. "I give him now in your custody." I beg you, take care of him. I must return" said Thor and bows slightly before he disappeared in the portal. Loki stood there looking to the ground in chains. No one dared to say anything. I breathed deeply and all looked to me, when I went to Loki. We could not leave him like this. „Tony, where is his room?" I asked and he told me the way and gave me the room code. I went to Loki, and put my hand on his arm. "Come with me" I said and moved him slightly next to me, until he finally followed me without my guide. "_ are you sure? Shall I accompany you?" wondered Bruce and I waved off. "Don't worry, I'm a big girl. And when something happens, Jarvis will alarm you" I said smiling and went to the elevator and left with Loki to the 4th floor. I sighed up briefly, and then looked to him. He stood there motionless and staring on the floor. "I know this is a strange situation... for all of us. But if you behave, we ensure will have no problems with each other," I said quietly and kindly, and was slightly disappointed when I got no response.

Again, I sighed.

I keep still an das we arrived on the 4th floor, I led Loki to his room. I submitted the code and the door opened. I knew that Loki was a prisoner for a year on Asgard. But what the hell have they done to break such a strong personality? I asked myself. I went to Loki, and put my hands on his shackles and they opened with a click. I repeated this with the cuffs on his legs. Somewhat surprised he looked at me. For the first time, I could see him in the eyes and had to smile slightly. "I think you should wash yourself first. Then I'll handle your wounds" with these words, I opened the bathroom door and explained everything to him.

"Why so friendly.." it came from him. I replied "because you're not a prisoner here" and he looked at me shocked. After all he had thought only. "You can read my mind?" he asked and I nodded. "Not just yours… Now go take a shower. I'm waiting in the bedroom. If there is something you need, then... think" I said laughing, and left the bathroom. I sat down on the local Chair and waited. Shortly thereafter, I heard the noise oft he water and had to smile. I waited almost half an hour, before he finally came out of the bathroom. With a towel around his waist. I had to swallow. He was thin, but still muscular and really very well-built. I lightly bit me on the lower lip. He was really sexy. I came back from my thoughts as he and sat on the bed. "The first bed for a year" he thought and drove with his hand on the bedspread. "Then you'll sleep very well today." I said smiling and went into the bathroom. I brought the first aid kit and then I sat next to Loki. "May I?" I asked, and saw a slight nod. So, I started to patch up his wounds. I started at the front cleaned all oft he wounds with alcohol, before I put patches over them. "What have they done to you" I asked really quiet. "You really don't want to know that" he thought, and hissed as I hurted him with cleaning one bigger wound on the shoulder "I'm sorry….. Will it heal soon?" I asked skeptically. "Since Odin has taken all of my powers, I am a mortal. So, probably you know better as I how long this will last."

So, Loki a human now? "Then... I'll have to sew a few wounds." I said and take a view to his back. I sighed quietly. That looked terrible. A long gaping cut adorned his back surrounded by many bruises. "That will hurt now" I began to clean and stitch he large wound. "I know worse"

I felt so sorry for him, sitting here in front of me, a mortal, with his tortured body.

After about 20 minutes, we were finally ready. His half torso was bandaged and I surveyed him again. "I think that's it" I said wit a little pride in my voice. Then I searched for some clothes in the closet, and Tony was surely prepared. There where a few clothes in there. I picked up underwear, a pair of jeans and a white shirt out and put it down on the bed for Loki, so he could change. "Do you want to eat something? We can go into the kitchen. I can cook something?" I asked him. Unsure, he looked at me. "I don't think that I am desirable." "You can't lock up here forever Loki. You are not a prisoner here and are allowed anywhere in the building, at least where you want. So come." I said smiling and took him by the hand to pull him with me. He pulled away and moved some steps back. I looked at him, confused "Don't touch me!" was al he hissed and now i was really surprised. He had not said a word when I took care of his wounds. Why now? Was he afraid? Was he in pain? Or he really just don't want to get tuched? What had really happened?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Loki…" i hissed „May I see your memories?" I asked softly. He looked at me in suprise "This is not a good idea. You could not handle it, You are a mere human. Feelings of a mortal are not as mature as that of the gods" "Forgive me but I think you are now a mortal … And sharing the problems will help" I said quietly, smiling and again I took his hand in mine. "Besides, I'm stronger than I look." Loki was not here to take over the world, or hurt anyone… he just needs protection. A protection I could give him, when I knew what was really going on. He seemed to think about it and sat. "Do what you want. But I warned you" So I was allowed?  
I smiled and walked over to him and whispered a silent thank you before I gently put my hands on his temples. He winced slightly and then I saw all of his memories from childhood until now. All the pain he had suffered physically and mentally. Being Lied to, betrayed, hurt and cheated on. All the tortures of the past year, every lash and every wound inflicted on him. I saw all memories in front of me and my heart stopped briefly. Panting and with tears in my eyes I fell back. "Oh my God," I breathed, and sank to my knees. Pressing my hands over my mouth. The images are still before my eyes. How could one person bear all these torments? How could anyone ever do such a thing? No matter what he had done. He paid enough…. "Oh God," I breathed again and Loki came up to me. "I warned you" I sat on the floor trembling and let my tears fall. Furthermore, I pressed my hands to my mouth so I would not scream in rage and grief. The light in the room began to flicker. "Hey ..." it came from Loki, and he sat down beside me on the floor. "Oh God," I gasped again and my head began to ache. I let out a quietly scream, when suddenly the earth began to shake and the lights went out completely. "_! HEY _ What's going on?" I heard Tony's voice through the communicator. I felt a hand on my back. I looked up and looked into Loki's eyes. He seemed to know what was going on. He gently patted me on the back and with the other hand a strand from my face. Furthermore, he calmed me with his eyes slowly, my body calmed down and I took a deep breath. The light was going on again. "_" Tony called again. "I ... everything is okay. Don't worry, "I said, trying to keep my voice calm. "Sure?" I heard him ask again. "Yes Tony. Everything is okay." "Okay honey. Call me if something is wrong" he said and hung up.  
Totally exhausted, I broke down and leaned against Loki, who held me in his arms. What was that feeling? Why is he trying to calm me? "The offer for that meal… is this still standing?" he tried to distract me and I smiled and nodded. He helped me gently to my feet and supported me until my legs stopped to tremble. "Thanks," I whispered, looking into his eyes again. A shiver traveled down my back. "No… I have to thank you." He said and I smiled at me "Come on," And so he followed me into the kitchen. I sat him down on a chair and began to cook my special stew. I'm sure, Loki didn't get anything to eat for a long time, so, I did my best. While I was cooking, he was watching me the whole time and it was really hard for me to concentrate on the food.

Shortly after I was I gave Loki a plate of stew. "Dig in" I said and sat down beside him, beginning to eat too.  
"That was excellent" Loki said as he had finished eating and looked at me. "I'm glad," I said, and could only smile. Again I sank into those eyes.  
"Ohhhh _ had cooked?" Clint said when he and Natasha entered the kitchen. "There is plenty if you want some? I made enough for all of us. Loki, do you want some more?" I asked him and he nodded. So I gave him another portion, and shortly afterwards everyone sat around the table and was eating my stew.  
"_" I looked questioningly at Loki. "Forgive me, but I will go to my room to rest. Thank you for the delicious dinner" "Okay, no problem. You'll find the way?" He nodded and wished me a good night before he left the room.

I sighed andpicked up thedishesand carried themto the sink. As I turned around, I realized that everyone was watching me. "WHAT!" I asked a little bit angry. I knew it had to do with Loki.

"_. Please be knowLoki. Do not worrytoo much abouthim,"it came fromNatasha. "It's nicethatyou are worrying but I think I know more abouthimthanyou all." I muttered, and the others looked at me irritated."I was allowed to viewhis memories" "And?" Steveasked. "You do not want to know,believe me...But please, trust me. He is not the person you think he is. He...hegot… reallymisunderstood..." I tried to rewriteeverythingbut thatreallywas not easy."Okay you say so...Ifyou trust him, I will try too." It camefromTony and othersthen nodded. "Thanks,"I whispered, before I left the kitchen andthenwent to my room. It really wasa hard dayandI really wanted tosleep. But it was getting a very sleepless night. My thoughts were at Loki the whole time. About his past...andthose beautifuleyes. Ifinallydriftedoff to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next 4 months went by really fast. I looked after Loki the whole months, and showed him our world. Cooking, car driving, walking throug the mall, … Every little potty thing I showed him from our living on earth, he seemed to like It more. We talked a lot. About his past and about mine. And over the time, the others accepted him too. He was even invited to the evening program, like watching movies and the boozy sessions. Although he was sitting a little bit aside everytime, but he stopped to block us from him. And that pleased me. And yes, in these 4 months I really take him to my heart. And this, very very much. It was amazing how much a person can change, especially someone like Loki. But I did not care. No matter what he had done. I know him as he is now and that is all the only important thing to me.

We were just sitting at the large couch in the living room, with a glass of whiskey and watching a movie on television, when suddenly Jarvis reported that Fury called…  
"Heeeyyyyy One-eye! Whats up "sounded from a drunken Tony, as Fury appeared on the screen. Beside him was Thor who looked seriously at us. What was wrong?  
I sat up and put my glass down on the table. "The Chitauri will attack" Fury brought it right to the point. "What?" it came from Clint. "I thought Tony had them destroyed?" Natasha asked a little bit in shock. " What Stark striked, was just one of the mother ships. "said Fury. "But there are still some more ... and they are out for revenge. Revenge on the people on Asgard, the Avengers and revenge on Loki. They could attack at any time." said Thor, and then looked directly at Loki, who stood up and tried to leave the room. "Loki, wait," I said, holding onto him. "Leave me." "Loki ... I beg you" "Damn it. LET ME! "" Loki, it's not your fault." I said, holding him at the arm. "Not? ... If I had not been, that would not happen now." "Loki... You've already payed enough. You don't have to do this to you." Loki just looked at me and then he break away from me "Loki, No!" You called upset when he went away and stormed out of the room "LOKI!"

"_?" asked Bruce. I sighed softly and explained what Loki and I just had to talk. I sat back on the couch and buried my face in my hands. "Why ... why ... have you done this to him, Thor" I sobbed quietly as remembered the imprisonment from Loki, last year. "_. I talked a long time to my father till he agrees to bring Loki to Midgard. He was to stubborn to listen to me earlier…" I realized that Thor made his terrible guilt. "Thor, stay in Asgard… if you will get attacked this will be the best. We take care of everything here." said Tony, and then looked at me. "And you're going to Loki. I guess you're the only one who can fetch temper of this diva," he grumbled and I nodded slightly.  
So, I arrived before Lokis room. I knocked lightly, but got no answer. I tried to open the door, but it was locked. "Loki?" When I heard a loud crash from inside. "LOKIII!" Again, I tried to open the door, but it won't move. "All right," I breathed, and concentrate ond the door. The lock sprang open.  
I opened the door and was shocked. The furniture lays everywhere, the window was broken and suddenly a chair flew through the room. "Loki" "GET OUT!" I winced, but remained standing. "I said get out" He looked at me angry and turned his back on me. Another angry cry from him and another chair was flewing. I concentrated and stopped the chair in the air, and brought it back to the ground. "Loki ..." I said quietly and went to him. Carefully, I hugged him from behind. He leaned a little bit into me. "Why are you so nice to me," he asked me. "Because I like you," I sighed. "I have done so many terrible things ..." "Loki, that's the past. I don't mind" He turned to me and looked down at me. I was so close to him and never realized until now, that he was so much taller than me. He stroked my hair out of my face and remained with his hand on my cheek. He gently stroked it. "Forgive me ... It's still my fault ... I have to stop them. I am what they want." He Breathed softly against my hair and rested his head on mine."You will not survive ..." I clutched at his shirt. "I would rather die, than that something happens to you." "What?"

A bit shocked I looked up at him. Once again, he patted me on the cheek. Then he leaned over to me and gave me a kiss on the forehead.

Suddenly the earth shook and we both winced. "Tony, what was that," I asked through the headset. "Hey pretty girl, that was probably our visit," said Tony, and I heard that he already put on in his Ironman suit. "I'm on my way," I cried and rushed to the door. Loki behind me. "What are you doing! You stay in here!" I called to him but he ignored that. "This is my fight too…," he said. He was certainly right, but at least he was the weakest at the moment and if something happened, I would not forgive myself for that. But I just had no energy to argue with him. So we walked together, down to the road. Panicked people ran through the street, and Chitauri were flowing above us. Followed by Ironman and the arrows of Clint. Steve ran straight past us. "_ You have to try to save the people. Bring them out of here." Natasha ordered and I nodded. "So Loki, try to be useful and help me," I said to Loki who followed me. Together we helped people get out of here. Helped them out from car wrecks and out of the buildings and we were looking for the safest way out of the battlefield. Shortly after that, the cavalery arrived and helped us too.

"Look out!" I heard Loki shout and then I felt a sharp pain in my chest and I fell to the ground.  
I tried to recover, but the pain was too big. "_!" I heard Tony call into the headset. Even Natasha and Clint where yelling. But it was all so far away.

A soft hand on my cheek. "Loki," I breathed. I couldn't see him but I knew he was there. "_! Please hold on." Everything was so shadowy... This was it? Was that the end? I wanted to do so much in my life. A tear trickled down my cheek. I haven't tell him yet ...  
"ODIN! FATHER! ... I know ... you can hear me ... and I know I was a terrible son. I made big mistakes ... I know ... Please ... I beg you. Give me back my powers. I must help them ... I must help HER! Oh, please!" Loki cried and he repeated it again and again and again and again. With my last strength I squeezed his hand slightly. Then everything went black around me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"COME ON! BREATHE!"

I jumped up and was breathing hard. "Ai…r… I…. ne..ed air". I breathed violently and could not stop coughing. "_"  
I turned to the side, where Loki was kneeling beside me. "What? ... "  
"No time. Come on." He said, and helped me to my feet. The pain was gone and I felt like nothing had happened; only my legs were shaking a little. Did Loki have his powers back? We may have a chance against the Chitauri? I turned around and It looked like the wars you see in the movies. I was startled when suddenly a bang was heard next to me as one of those big flying Chitauri fell to the ground. I was completely overwhelmed. I was able to defend myself ... and to move things around.. I could even build shields, yes ... but fight? I looked around again and tried to think how I could help. Again a loud bang, and a deep rumble as one of those colossus creatures fell. Loki was next to me "Hold on," he said and grabbed me by the waist. I held on to his coat and the next moment we lifted off the ground and he took me to the next roof. "_, Do you remember the battle in Muspelheim?" he asked me and I nodded hesitantly. Of course I did. I remembered everything I saw from his memories. "Well ... how far-ranging are your powers," he asked me and I looked at Steve and the others, who on the ground, surrounded by the entire Chitauri and at that moment I knew what Loki meant." Far enough," I replied. Loki stood with me and focused. Suddenly, on several buildings, Lokis body doubles appeared. At least 20 Lokis were now standing on the buildings. "Now," he breathed, I focused all my energy on a protective shield for the others who were on the street below. Just shortly after they were shrouded and Loki and his body-doubles shoot huge balls of energy to the ground. "Please let it work" I prayed and shortly followed by a huge bang and loud roar. A giant dust cloud formed above the road.

Loki made a small gesture and an icy wind came up. Protectively he stood close to me and put a part of his cloak around me, so I would not freeze. The wind was blowing hard and the remaining, who where still alive after that big explosion, would now freeze. When the smoke had disappeared, and the icy wind stopped again, I could see the scale. Huge crater where in the ground and everything around The Avengers was frozen. They looked up at us irritated. Loki watched around again and then smiled slightly.

"I think that was it ..." he said, slightly out of breath and I let the shield down. I exhaled in relief. Loki again grabbed me and jumped with me from the building. Tony grinned at us. "not bad!" he said, patting me an Loki on the shoulder. I was getting red and looked to the ground.  
Suddenly we heard a loud roar and looked up all in shock, but calmed down again soon, as we saw Thor coming through a portal. "It seems you have everything under control," he asked with a slight smile as he looked around, then he became serious again. "There was a small brigade in Asgard too, but we beat them easily. But that was only the vanguard. I am sure that the remaining ships will attack Midgard." He said and looked around. "We need to evacuate the city as soon as possibly." said Steve. "Loki, I'm sorry, but you have to play the decoy. They attacked where you were, They want you.. I'm sure about that." Thor said apologetically to Loki, but he was just nodding. "I'll stay here too." I said quietly and sat down. The shield of mine took a lot of my energy. My knees where shaking and I wished I could just sleep the rest of the day. " we have to go! "Tony said to the others as they all went to evacuate the city.

Now there were just Loki and I. "I'll look around just to make sure that all the Chitauri are dead," he said, and as he went to go I grabbed him by the sleeve. "Please ... stay ..." I whispered, and he looked at me. "Don't leave me here alone," I said with tears in my eyes. "_?" He knelt down in front of me.

The screaming people, the dead Chitauri and the destroyed area, It was all too much ... I had never seen such a thing. I was completely overwhelmed. Loki knew that and he gently took my hands in his and squeezed it lightly. "You've been incredibly good and you saved so many people. They'll be eternally grateful. "He said softly and kissed my hand. I looked at him, smiling slightly. "What happened when I ... was gone? Your powers returned? "I asked him." Odin probably took pity on me and knew how I would use my powers. After all, you were slipping away and I wouldn't stand that." "I'm so glad that Odin has forgiven you... Everyone will forgive you after today. You fought with us, and helped all the people too." I smiled at him and he wiped my tears from my cheeks. "Thank you," he breathed, and finally pulled me into his arms. "Why?" I asked him quietly. "You were the first in my life, who was nice to me, who took care of me and believed in me. Thank you" he put me in his arms and I hugged as best I could in my feeble state. "Loki ... I just… before I ... you know ... the last thing I thought… that was you." I whispered and pushed me a little bit away from him, that I can look into his eyes "Loki, I ... I ... lo..." When I wanted to say it, he put a finger gently on my lips and gave me a kiss on the forehead. I looked at him irritated. "We are just in a big battle, we should focus on it" He said softly, my eyes filled with tears. He refused ...  
"_, Please don't cry." He smiled and wiped away a tear. "It is simply not the perfect time to express those feelings. Okay? Let's wait till this is over." Did he feel the same too?  
Oh God, I think I was just the happiest person in the world. "_." "Bruce! How is it going?" I asked, when Bruce called through the headset. "Pretty good. Everyone is on the way into the interior. So ... kkrh we will khkhrkhrkrhkrh ….."" Bruce? Bruce! "I cried when the connection broke. Above I heard a loud crash and just as I looked up, a black portal opened. Loki and I stood up and I reluctantly took his hand. "Oh God, please let us get through this," I whispered softly. Loki raised his scepter and pointed it at the portal. "This God is still here to help" he said grinning with a blink and as the first of the Chitauri then came through the portal, he shot as many energy balls as he could. But he could not stop everyone and now they rushed towards us. I moved a little closer to Loki before I built up the protective shield around us. Desperately, I looked around, while Loki continued attacking the Chitauri.

Well… I have to help, I thought. I know, I just can move small things, but if it were enough, then it would help too. I closed my eyes and concentrated and it worked, Stones where swirling around us, firing in all directions and they hit their targets.  
Loki had to laugh out shortly "Small but powerful." He said, still laughing.

Oh no… Tony rubbed off on him… I thought and just grin. "Oi don't laugh, I don't have powers like you" I said and poked him in the side. "We have to think something out ... you are losing power ..." he finally said as he noticed how the shield was getting weaker. "_. Get yourself to safety. I'll stay here until the others coming." "No. I won't go and leave you here alone. I'm staying here, by your side." Again I concentrated and tried to keep the shield up. "Stubborn…." muttered Loki. On and on he attacked the Chitauri and tried to hold them away from us, still attacking with stones and bricks and everything what was around. But then I heard the relieved sound from Ironmans rocket drive.


	5. Chapter 5

Soo, here is the next chapter :3

still have no beta-reader, so i'm very sorry for all the mistakes _

* * *

**Chapter 5 – new mission**

PIEP PIEP PIEP PIEP!

I woke up and looked around, a little confused. "Computer what time?" "0745"  
"Shit, shit, SHIT!" I cried frantically and jumped out of my bed. Actually, I had put my alarm much earlier, but apparently I had not heard it. I was too late! I ran into the bathroom and took a hurry-shower, before I put on my uniform, and stormed out of my quarters. Within minutes I already arrived at the turbolift. "Computer, time" "0758" I breathed hard. I was glad. So I would make it still in time. It would have been really great to be late on the first day on the bridge. When the elevator door opened, I stepped out one step. It was very different from the USS Huron. People scurried around criss-cross and laughed. Everywhere consoles, lights, screens, ... That was almost a sensory overload.

I cleared my throat. "Lieutenant Tiffany Stone asks permission to be allowed to enter the bridge and to start their service," I said finally, and a black-haired man stood up from the Captain chair. "Permission granted," he clasped his hands behind his back. That had to be Spock. I smiled. He was exactly as I imagined him to me. "Ahh Lieutenant Stone! Finally I get to know you " a beautiful dark-skinned woman came up to me and finally reached her hand out. "I am Nyota Uhura. The communication officer" We shook hands and she smiled at me kindly. She was so beautiful. Somehow, i was a little bit jealous.  
"This is Lieutenent Pavel Chekov our navigator, Lieutenent Hikaru Sulu our security chief, Commander Lieutenent Montgomery Scott our chief engineer and Dr. Leonard McCoy our chief doctor. I think you know him already." She introduced them all to me. "And this is Commander Spock. Science officer and first officer, "continued Nyota.

"Thank you, Lieutenant Uhura." Spock said, then he looked at me again. "Lieutenant Stone. I have read your thesis in stellarcartrogaphy and I am very impressed that a human could acquire such knowledge." "Thank you for the ... uhm ... compliment." I replied somewhat uncertain. He sat down again, and then looked at Nyota. "Lieutenant Uhura will show you all the things here on bridge. You can take your service " His monotonous expression irritated me a little bit, but then I went to Nyota. "Do not worry, he does not bite," she laughed and then I sat down at the chair beside her. And so she began to explain to me all the consoles. The USS Enterprise was really quite different from the Huron. Much more modern and with a much much larger equipment. Well, that was kinda clear. The USS Huron was only a cargo ship after all.

A little while later Jim also entered the bridge.  
"Good morning, Captain," with these words Spock stood up and give away the chair Jim.  
"Chekov, how long will it take to the Beta Quadrant?" He asked the Russian boy. "In Worp tu about 8 dayz," he answered. "Captain, it is not permitted to fly in the Klingon space" it came from Spock, but Jim seemed to ignore him. "Sulu, con to Kronos. Warp 2. We will find out what the USS Huron wanted to do." "Captain, if I may express my opinion" Spock began but was interrupted by Jim. "You Can Commander, but I will not consider your opinion." It Came from Jim. And that was also the last word. Apparently everyone here knew how Jims character was. A pigheaded fellow and so no one exert oneself trying to change his mind. But why did he do that? The Prime Directive prohibits the reside of Federation ships in the Klingon space.  
"Bones, with me to the medbay. Spock, the bridge is yours." Jim said after some time had passed. He stood up and without saying anything more, he left the bridge together with Leonard.

So, now so the next few days went by. I had a 12-hour shift everyday on the bridge, where Nyota and Spock provided me everything. And it was really hard to understand what Spock wanted from me. His expression was there to be rather ... well ... volcano and the USS Enterprise was much more larger more modern than at the freighter I was before  
McCoy, showed me the whole ship in the last days. I was really clumsy, and so lost my way more than once here. I was such a dork.  
In this short time on the Enterprise I already found a lot friendships. Especially with Leonard, Christine and Nyota.  
The captain, I had not noticed him the last week a lot. He looked tired and mostly absent. Also on questions he only answered briefly and he was always so engrossed in his PADD, that one might think that he may learn whole Starfleet protocol.  
None of the other said something, because he went about his work as before, but I felt my heart sting when I was seeing him like that.  
So after a few days I decided to go to his quarters on the evening.

I let my hand ran over the sensor on the door and it opened shortly after. "Jim?" I asked and entered the quarters, but I got no answer. I was a bit unsure in the large living room, but I kept asking his name. II still got no answer.  
I looked around a little bit, then I saw him lying there. On the floor beside his bed. My heart gave a short jump in shock. "JIM!," I cried, and ran to him. "Jim! Wake up! HEY "I turned him on his back, but he did not react. "Lieutenent Stone to sickbay! An emergency in the quarters of the captain! Quickly," I said after I had my transmitter activated. A little later, Leonard came together with Spock "Help me to lift him onto the bed," said Leonard, and together with Spock they lifted. Leonard took out his device from his belt and investigated Jims merits. Then he inject him something. "Do not worry Tiffany" he finally said and patted me on the arm. "What's going on Leo ..." I asked him and sat down on the bed next to Jim. "It is not for me to tell you that. Spock will do that. "He smiled at me and then Leonard left the room. Spock sat down in a chair and sighed. I looked at him in confusion. What the hell was going on here? What happened?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – worrying**

"Commander ..." I said quietly, looking at Spock. "Lieutenent Stone, have you read my log with the incident of Admiral Marcus?" he asked and I nodded. "Not just once"  
"Well, then you certainly know about the incident with the captain too."  
Again I nodded and swallowed hard. What does he mean? Was something happening to Jim? Oh god, please not...

"The captain was in the generator for about 3 hours and was exposed there of the radiation for this whole time. It was possible for McCoy to resuscitate him with the super blood of Khan, but his nervous system is still not fully regenerated. If he overworks his body, this is the result. His body is working against his will, and it is ending like this. It comes to a complete failure of his system." Spock explained to me.  
Did this happend often? It seems so.

"This was not the first time?" I asked quietly, almost a whisper."Affirmative"  
So thats the reason why no one said anything. They knew all about it. Slightly shocked, I looked at Jim, who lay on the bed, sleeping. "The captain told us, that we should ignore it and asked us not to change our behavoir towards him."

Yes, that sounded like Jim. He was always like that. I just had to smile a little bit.

Spock stood up now and put a hand on my shoulder. "It's not logical to worry about this. The captain will soon be fully recovered. He just needs to rest" he added before he nodded to me for a goodbye and then he left Jims quarters.

Now I was alone with the Captain. I looked at him for a while. "Idiot" I muttered. He knew it and called everything from his body? He rarely thinks about his body or health. All the other peoples and friends are in the first place. It will be his ending if he won't stop thinking like this. I knew that. I carefully drove my hand through his hair and sighed.

How had I missed that. Just to be near him. Just to have him with me.

I had to smile, then I leaned over to him and gave him a slightly kiss on his forehead.

The last few years without him were horrible.  
I always had the feeling, that I missed something. In the inside, I knew it was Jim that I missed, but I did not want to admit that. Until the day a week ago, when we finally met again. I was so happy that i saw him again. There was not a day where I have not thought about him in the whole 10 years.

I wanted to go back to my quarters now, so he could rest.

I stood up but was hold by a hand.

"Jim..." I said softly and turned around to face him. Two tired sea-blue eyes looked at me.

A slight smile on his lips. God, how i loved his smile.

"I'm sorry" he whispered softly and i shaked my head. "Stop apologizing for everything. Just promise me one thing. Never jag me such a fright again" "Okay" he laced his fingers with mine.

"Stay here tonight, with me" he said and pulled me a little bit, so I had to sit down again.

What should I say? Of course I will stay if he asks me. He shifted a little bit, so I had space to his side. I put myself beside him at a safe distance.

So we lay there, both on our back, hand in hand.

To an outsider, It must look very funny. I had to smile at the thought of that.

"Do you remember the time when we stole the car of my uncle and left?" amazed I looked at him. "What makes you think about this right now?" I had to smile. It was really a great time back there. Everything was so easy and we had nothing to worry about. We spent so much time together and had done so much stupid things, but we were never punished.

Jim had always only to give his last name and nothing happened to us. Somehow it was practically that he was the son of George Kirk, but it was also hard for him, because he had to follow into Georges footsteps. And sometimes it seemed to me, that he had taken too many characteristics of his father. The self-destructive behavoir was just one of it.

"I miss those carefree times. It was nice back then... with you" he began and smiled at me.

"Yes, that was it. But times are changing Jim ... and we are changing."

"You didn't" he said and closed his eyes now. "And I'm happy you didn't" After some time, he breathed quietly.

He had fallen asleep again.

Carefully, not to wake him up, I turned onto my side and looked at him for a while.

Then I fell asleep too.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

5 days of excitement passed before Thor came back. "The Portal is open, now we can start searching for Loki. Stark, I need your company. Odin will put a protection spell over you and your armour. And _ you may like to go to Asgard and wait for our return. You will be made most welcome" he said, looking up at me. So… to Asgard. I never thought that I would ever get to see in person, I had heard so much about it.  
A little later, I said goodbye to the others, and Thor reopened the portal. A little bit reluctantly, I went through with him and Tony. Just a few steps later, I stood in a large circular room. "This is the Bi-Frost and this is Heimdall," said Thor, imagining the tall dark-skinned man who looked seriously from under his helmet. He nodded slightly. Thor took us then over an eternally long bridge, Rainbow Bridge. From here we could see the castle and the other huge buildings. It was just incredibly impressive and beautiful like out of a dream. We entered the castle, "I'll introduce you to my father. He is looking forward to meet you both! "Said Thor and now led us through a large gate, and into the throne room. "Father! I have brought our guests "said Thor, having bowed briefly. Even Tony and I bowed.  
"Stand up, please. I see no reason that you have to bow in front of me." it came from Odin, and he arose from his throne and came down the stairs to us. "I thank you for everything you have done." He bowed slightly before us and then looked at me, "You must be _. Thor told me a lot about you. Thank you my daughter, that you've done what we all had given up" Odin came to me and gave me a kiss on the forehead.  
"Father, I will leave at once with Stark," said Thor, and then looked at Tony who nodded. One by one Odin, Thor and Tony left the throne room to go to the Bi-Frost. I was so hoping that they could find Loki. A girl came up to me. She bowed just before me and then showed me the room where I would spend the night.  
"This is the bedchamber of Prince Loki. I was told that I should lead you here. I hope you will have a good night here, "the girl said as we stood in front of a room. She opened the door and after that, she left me alone. So, Lokis room. I looked around and was impressed by the size of the room. A huge bed stood in the middle of the room. Otherwise there was only a wardrobe, a shelf full of books and a small table with 2 chairs. It was a bit sparse, but comfortable. I went straight to the bed and fell back on to it. "Hmmmmm cozy" was the last thing I thought when I finally drifted off to sleep.

The next morning I was awakened by knocking at the door. Shortly thereafter, the girl from yesterday came in, with a tray in her hands. "I bring you your breakfast," she said, smiling, and brought me to the bed. "Thank you," I said quietly, looking now surprised at the tray not expecting to be waited on so much. I laughed as I saw Purple eggs, giant bacon and some form of bread. "do you wish me to run a bath for when you are done eating? " The girl asked me kindly and I nodded slightly. So she disappeared in the bathroom while I was eating. Yet it looked slightly different the food reminded me of home, but tasted soo much better.  
The girl said fair well as I was finishing my food. After finishing I made my way to the bathroom. To find no tub, it was more of a walk in swimming pool, it reminded me of the baths of Cleopatra . The water was steaming slightly and rose petals floating on it.  
Wow ... I really want to live here. I smiled and got into the "tub". Sighing, I sat back and enjoyed it. Maybe I could really stay here? I could really get used to this. It had been more than an hour or so before I got out and went back into the bedchamber. On the bed lay a green dress. It was really beautiful. I examined it a little before I put it on. Then I went to the bookshelf and rummaged through it, when my eyes hanging on a book about magic. I took it and sat down and began to turn over to it. Everywhere were spells and their meanings. At the edge again and again were notes, which probably came from Loki. So he had learned his magic through the books? That was really impressive. I rummaged even further through a few books. History of Asgard, legends and fairy tales. Many books I could not read, because they were in a different language. When the evening broke, the girl from yesterday returned, who introduces herself as Fjör, she brought a tray with something to eat.

After I had eaten she asked "Will you be wanting to spend the rest of the day in this room? I could take you to the castle garden. I think you'll like it there ". "That sounds really good," I said, smiling and so we left the bedchamber.

She was right. I really liked the garden. It was just beautiful. There were so many colorful flowers, which I had never seen before. Every plant and every animal was so ... "happy". I thought to myself it pretty stupid to think such a thing, but that was the only thing I could think when I saw the nature here, Beautiful and happy.  
Then I looked a little worried towards the Bi-frost. "You must not worry me lady, They will surely return soon" Fjör smiled. "I hope you're right," "We can go over to Heimdall and ask of their progress." Said Fjör and I nodded.  
So we turned towards the Bi-Frost.  
"Do you hear that?" Fjör suddenly asked and stopped. I looked at her questioningly. That sounded like the portal at the Bi-Frost. They were back? I pulled my dress up a bit and then ran as fast as I could. Oh please let it be Tony, Thor and Loki. I ran across the infinitely long rainbow bridge and arrived just as the portal closed.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

And there they were. Thor and Tony, Between them was Loki, who was supported by both. "L... Loki ..." I breathed, and ran up to him. He looked at me and smiled slightly. I could not help it, I just had to take him in my arms. I hugged him and tears of joy ran down my cheeks. He gently put his arm around me. With the other he steadied himself with Thors help.  
" _ I'll bring him to his bedchamber, he really has to rest." Thor said, and I nodded. Tony then came to me and grinned at me. "Thank you, Tony," I said softly and wiped away my tears. Meanwhile, I followed Thor with Tony. Thor sat Loki on the bed and looked at him briefly checking. Now Fjör also added. "Fjör, can you bring him something to eat?" Fjör nodded and rushed off. "Take care of him. He has not spoken a word. He is very weak "Thor said before he left the room with Tony. When they closed the door behind them, Loki sighed. He looked really tired. I sat down beside him. "Lie back and get some rest," I said softly to him, and he did so. Just in a different way than I thought. The legs still on the floor, he had lain down sideways with his head on my lap. I stroked him gently through his hair. "You want to talk?" I asked him and he shook his head slightly. "Too tired," he said, closing his eyes in thought. I do not know how long we sat there but a while later, FJör came in with a tray. "Sorry for the disturbance," she said softly and put the tray on the table. "Fjör can you prepare a bath for Loki," I asked her. She nodded and disappeared into the bathroom. "Loki, your food," I said softly, and he sighed. He picked himself up and I went to the table to give him the tray of food. He took it and began to eat.  
He finished eating and then he stretched. "Hmmm much better now" he said and stood up. Slowly he began to undress himself and I turned away. "Are you ashamed?" Loki finally asked softly, with a little shaking voice and I looked at him hesitantly. Well, at least he still wore his underwear. "I ... I'll leave you alone. You need to rest" "You're not staying?" He asked, slightly disappointed. "I ..." "Do not worry, I won't do anything." He said with a raspy voice, and smiled slightly. "I know that Loki. I trust you "" Stay here. Stay with me. "He reached out to me and in a trance I went up to him and took his hand in mine. "Okay," I breathed, and he pulled me to the bathroom. I gulped as he stood behind me and started to open my dress and soon after it was cut short to ground. He put his hands on my shoulders and slowly stroked my arms down. I felt a shiver down my spine as he turned me to him and then gave me a gentle kiss on the forehead. He also helped me out of my remaining clothes and when I stood naked before him, I looked to the ground in shame. He also withdrew his remaining clothes and then he pushed me to the tub. He sat down behind me and wrapped his arms around me. I sighed and leaned against him. I could barely think straight, and I was hot and cold at the same time.

But he did nothing. He held me in his arms and just sat back relaxed. I smiled slightly. "What," he asked quietly, and I turned to face him. Then I got serious. "I thought I would never see you again. I do not know what I would have done if you were not found by Thor and Tony. I ... I missed you so much that I felt my heart jump out of my chest. Loki, I ... I love you. So much." with tears in my eyes I looked at him and he gently stroked my cheek. "I tried everything to come back to you, but my strength had been insufficient. I nearly gave up. I was so glad when I saw Tony and Thor came. I wanted to get back to you. I couldnt survive without you." With that, he pulled me closer to him and put his lips to mine. He put his hand in my neck and began to kiss me passionately. I returned the kiss and I pushed even closer to him. I put my hands on his chest and stroked it while his hands roamed over my back. I sighed into the kiss. It felt so good, but then he suddenly pushed me away. I looked at him questioningly. Had I done something wrong?

"I stained so many honors. I will not do that to you. For that, you mean too much to me. I looked at him. Did that mean he had been with so many women?  
I smiled at him and leaned back a little unsure of him. "Loki, how many women have you had? ..." I really didn't want to ask that question, but it came out. "Is that really a matter?" he asked quietly, and I shook my head. "Nevertheless, I just… want to know." "_ You know my past. I was terrible and made me everything I wanted. Whether the lives of innocent or the innocence of a woman." He sighed. "I've never counted. For me it was all about fun, but there were enough ... "  
I gulped slightly at his response and was a little bit uncertain. "And how many men did you already have?" He put to me now as a counter question. I took his hand in mine and crossed our fingers. "You'd be the first," I breathed, and he wrapped his arms around me again. "I'm honored," he whispered in my ear, holding me in his arms  
Suddenly he had to yawn and I had to suppress a laugh. "You should really get some rest," I said and he nodded. So after some time we got out of the tub. Loki then laid down in his bed. "Will you sleep next to me?" He asked finally. Of course, I could not refuse this question, even though I was not tired. It was, after all, only noon. So I lay down beside him and he pulled me closer. I clung to him and put my head on his shoulder. "Sleep well, my lord," I whispered, but I got no answer. He had fallen asleep. I smiled and closed my eyes now, until I fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

When I opened my eyes, it was already dark outside. I stretched briefly and then turned around. Loki was still there ... so I was not dreaming. I was so lucky. I smiled and stroked him a few strands of hair from his face. "Good morning princess," he said softly. "You're awake? How are you? '"After I was allowed to wake up by your side, much better," he said, and I got a little red. He sat up and stretched, then got up and got dressed. "I need a walk. Will you come with me?" he asked and I nodded. So I pulled myself up and get dressed. I followed Loki outside. Like a gentleman, he gave me his arm and I'm hooked in. So we walked slowly through the corridors outside. The night air in Asgard was sublime. "It's so beautiful here. I would prefer to stay here forever." I meant when we went in the flickering lantern light through the castle grounds . "Then stay here and become my wife" Loki stopped and looked at me seriously. "Are you serious?" "I have never meant something more serious than this ..." he breathed, and pulled me to him. "Loki, you know that I love you ... but we know each other only for about six months now ..." I began. " Half a year that seems to me like an eternity." He said. "Loki ... You're a God ... I'm only human," "What is wrong with that?" He sighed. "I ... do not know if I'm ready." "Listen to your heart." He gently stroked my cheek. "If I would listen to my heart,

then we would already be man and wife, since our first meeting," I chuckled, and he had to grin. "Take your time with the answer. But I want you to know that you are the most important thing to me ...in all the nine realms" "Oh Loki. Of course I want to be your wife, but I think we don't need to rush things, "I hugged him and he gave me a passionate k iss. Then he took my hand in his and put his other hand on my wrist. It began to glow and suddenly I was wearing a golden bracelet. I looked at him questioningly. He did the same thing at him. "On Asgard it is slightly different than on earth. There is no engagement ring, but we have these bracelets. So now everyone knows that you're mine," he said, putting his arms around me.

"Ahh! So, here you are," I was shocked when I heard Thor and he came to us. "Loki, Father wants you to come to dinner. He would like to celebrate you return. Steve and the others are here too" Thor said and Loki sighed. "A celebration for my return?" "Yeah, so come on. Everything is set for a ball. "Thor laughed and pushed us both towards the castle, where he led us into the main ballroom.

"Father, I found them," said Thor, and went to his place. Bruce, Natasha and the others were already at the table and Tony waved to us. "My son, sit next to me," it was from Odin and he pointed to the other seat beside him. Frigga was sitting on the other side. Loki looked surprised to Odin and then to me. "Come on! Go!," I whispered, and pushed him slightly, so he went off automatically. I went to the others at the other end of the table. "_ may I introduce. This are Sif, Volstagg, Hogun and

Fandral "said Thor, pointing to the people in the round. I bowed slightly and Volstagg stood up laughing and hugged me. Bit shocked and confused I looked at Thor, who grinned. "_ You are a miracle. How did you get Loki like this" Volstagg

laughed. When he released me, he patted me on the shoulder appreciatively. I sat down and all beg an to talk in excitement. About the struggle of Chitauri, the attack 2 years ago and of Asgard. I could not concentrate. I kept looking at Loki, who

was talking to Odin, and had to smile. Loki looked really happy. He finally got the recognition he deserved. I was so happy for him.

Loki looked at me. He smiled and waved. I blushed and stared at the table. "Is there someone in love?" said Hogun to me, pushing his elbow into my side. "Yeah, since she first met him" "Tony!" I told him and was getting more red, if that was stil

l possible. Tony laughed. "Did you had a good "night" with Reindeer Games?" He asked, grinning wide. "Tony..." said Bruce now and I hid my face behind my hands. He knew exactly how embarrassing this was to me.

Suddenly I heard the music started and I looked around. Many people stood up and began to dance.

"Come on _. Let's dance! "Steve said to me and I shook my head. "I can not dance," I said in his direction and he laughed.

After lunch, the alcohol got served. A lot of winebottles. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around. "My Lady. May I have this dance? "Loki stood before me and held out his hand. "I ... I ...I would love to," I said softly and took his hand.

He pulled me up and took me to the other dancing couples. "I thought she can't dance," I heard Tony laugh, but it doesn't matter to me now. "Loki ... I'm ... really bad in dancing." I said softly as he pulled me closer to him. . "Let yourself just lead" He put one of my hands on his shoulder and the other he took in his hand. He put his other hand on my hip. Then we began to dance. I let him lead and it worked. And so we danced to the next songs. It was like a dream. I danced with a prince in a castle.

And I would never stop again. But after 5 songs, I was getting short of breath. So, we finally sat down. This time Loki sat beside me. "Hey Loki, you really should marry the girl. You would otherwise regret it" came out of Sif. "Yes, or I'll take her" Volstagg laughed. Loki glared at him and stood up. "Let your filthy hands off of my fiancée" he called angrily and all looked at him. "L..Loki" I put my hand reassuringly on his arm and he looked at me. He sighed softly and leads his hand through his hair. "Forgive me. It was not my intention to say this" he said to Volstagg and sat down again. Volstagg but just laughed. "Well, habits do not go away so fast," said Fandral and laughed too.

Steve looked at me. "Fiancée?" he asked, grinning now and I nodded slightly hesitant. "We have to CELEBRATE!" Cried Hogun and raised his glass. "On Loki and _!" all cried and we clinked our glasses.


End file.
